Oz
}} | zdjęcie = 3x16 Emerald City.png | rodzaj = świat | status = istnieje | władca = *Zelena (dawniej) *Czarnoksiężnik z Oz (dawniej) | debiut = "Nie łatwo być zielonym" }}Oz to jeden ze światów pojawiających się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Nie łatwo być zielonym trzeciego sezonu. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Drwal i jego żona podróżowali do Szmaragdowego Grodu, kiedy na drodze napotkali tornado. Kobieta odkryła, że przyniosło one niemowlę w koszyku. Jej mąż był świadkiem, jak dziewczynka używa potężnej magii, i ze strachu próbował przekonać żonę do opuszczenia dziecka, jednakże ta postanowiła je zachować i nazwała je imieniem Zelena. Kilka lat później matka adopcyjna Zeleny zmarła, więc niechętnie wychowaniem dziewczyny zajął się jej adopcyjny ojciec. Pewnego dnia dziewczynkę odwiedziła Cora, szukając w jej osobie pomocy, aby uratować swoją córkę Reginę. Kiedy Zelena zgodziła się pomóc kobiecie, została przez nią zabrana do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Tam Zelena i Regina zaprzyjaźniły się. Kiedy dziewczynki dowiedziały się, że są przyrodnimi siostrami, Cora postanowiła zatrzymać to w tajemnicy. W tym celu odebrała im wspomnienia z tego spotkania, po czym odesłała Zelenę z powrotem do Oz. Kilka lat później ojciec adopcyjny Zeleny wyznał jej jej prawdziwe pochodzenie. Zdenerwowana kobieta udała się do Czarnoksiężnika, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o swojej prawdziwej rodzinie. Dowiedziała się, że została porzucona przez swoją matkę, Corę, a jej przyrodnia siostra, Regina, została królową i uczy się magii u Rumpelsztyka. Czarnoksiężnik z Oz podarował jej srebrne trzewiki, dzięki którym mogła udać się do pałacu siostry. Później, kiedy Zelena zzieleniała z zazdrości o Reginę, wróciła do Czarnoksiężnika, chcąc zmienić swoją przeszłość. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest to niemożliwe, ze złością zerwała kurtynę, za którą ukrywał się mężczyzna. Kiedy okazało się, że jest on zwykłym oszustem i showmanem o imieniu Walsh, zamieniła go w skrzydlatą małpę. Po ujawnieniu prawdziwej tożsamości Czarnoksiężnika, do pałacu przybyła Glinda, Dobra Czarownica z Południa, aby prosić Zelenę o dołączenie do sióstr czarownic z Oz. Wraz z Czarownicą ze Wschodu i Czarownicą z Północy wierzyła, że Zelenie jest przeznaczone dołączyć do nich z powodu przepowiedni, według której czarownica, która trafi do Oz przez tornado, stanie się Czarownicą z Zachodu. Pomimo obsesyjnej chęci zmiany przeszłości, Glinda przekonała Zelenę do zaakceptowania jej i dołączenia do czarownic. Po otrzymaniu wisioru skupiającego moce, Zelena i Glinda spotkały Dorotkę, którą do Oz przyniosło tornado. Obawiając się, że w rzeczywistości to dziewczynka ma zostać Czarownicą z Zachodu, Zelena ponownie zaczęła zielenieć z zazdrości i poznała całą przepowiednię - "Czarownica z Zachodu ma pokonać największe zło Oz". Obawiając się, że to ona jest największym złem tej krainy, Zelena upozorowała własną śmierć, rozpuszczając się po oblaniu wodą przez Dorotkę. Zdając sobie sprawę, że przepowiednia mówiła o Dorotce, Glinda zaoferowała jej miejsce wśród czarownic, ale dziewczynka odmówiła, chcąc wrócić do domu. Wierząc, że ze śmiercią Zeleny jej zaklęcia zostały cofnięte, Glinda zabrała Dorotkę do Czarnoksiężnika. Zelena, udająca go, odesłała dziewczynkę do Kansas, a następnie przyznała się do podstępu. Glinda przysięgła znaleźć inną czarownicę do wypełnienia proroctwa, ale Zelena wygnała ją do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Na polecenie Rumpelsztyka, podróżnik Jefferson udał się do Oz, aby zdobyć srebrne trzewiki pozwalające na podróże między światami. Nie udało mu się ich zdobyć, ale zamiast tego sprowadził kryształową kulę, którą Mroczny niechętnie przyjął. Z Czarnoksiężnikiem pod kontrolą i Glindą uwięzioną w Zaczarowanym Lesie, Zelena z łatwością opanowała Szmaragdowy Gród i przejęła władzę w Oz. W dniu urodzin obserwowała przez zaczarowane lustro moment porzucenia przez matkę. Zamierzając udowodnić, że Cora porzuciła złą córkę, wiedźma postanowiła rzucić zaklęcie podróży w czasie, aby zmienić swoją przeszłość. Próbowała zdobyć jeden ze składników zaklęcia - mózg stracha na wróble (symbol mądrości), lecz powstrzymała ją Dorotka, która po kilku latach wróciła do Oz za pomocą srebrnych pantofelków, aby powstrzymać Zelenę, dowiedziawszy się, że przeżyła ona ich ostatnie spotkanie. Kobieta ocaliła stracha i ukryła go w leśnej chatce, w której mieszkała. Gdy do Oz przybył Hades, Władca Podziemia, zawarł sojusz ze Złą Czarownicą, chcąc pomóc jej w rzuceniu zaklęcia podróży w czasie, aby móc również z niego skorzystać. Z jego pomocą wiedźma odnalazła stracha na wróble i odebrała mu mózg. Para zbliżyła się do siebie i zakochała się w sobie, lecz ostatecznie Zelena odrzuciła mężczyznę, wierząc, że zamierza skorzystać z zaklęcia samemu, po czym kazała mu opuścić Oz. Pewnego dnia, złodziej znany jako Robin z Locksley, wyruszył do krainy Oz, aby zdobyć eliksir zranionego serca. Spotkał młodego mężczyznę o imieniu Will Szkarłatny, który pomógł mu włamać się do pałacu Złej Czarownicy. Zelena przyłapała Robina na kradzieży, ale udało mu się uciec z niewielką ilością magicznego napoju. Zamiast zabrać go ze sobą, Robin postanowił dać go Willowi. Po trzeciej klątwie Regina, używając różdżki Ucznia Czarodzieja, stworzyła tornado, które miało zabrać Zelenę do Oz, aby chronić córkę Robina. Cyklon zniszczył szybę w wieży zegarowej i próbował wessać Zelenę. Kobieta chwyciła się tarczy zegarowej, jednak po chwili puściła ją, nie mogąc wytrzymać. Wtedy tornado zabrało ją do Oz, lecz przed zniknięciem Zelena ostrzegła siostrę, że jeszcze się spotkają. Do Oz przybyły Mulan i Ruby w poszukiwaniu innych wilkołaków. Kobiety spotkały i zaprzyjaźniły się z Dorotką, a później wszystkie trzy były świadkami powrotu Zeleny. Zła Czarownica zażądała od Dorotki zwrotu srebrnych pantofelków. Jako że kobieta odmówiła, Zelena postanowiła wykorzystać Toto jako kartę przetargową, dając jej czas do jutrzejszego zachodu słońca na oddanie magicznego obuwia. Aby odzyskać psa, Mulan postanowiła stworzyć miksturę, która zdołałaby uśpić czarownicę, lecz potrzebowała do tego maków. Dorotka udała się na poszukiwania roślin, a Ruby postanowiła jej towarzyszyć. Po ich powrocie Mulan udało się skończyć warzenie mikstury. Po chwili Dorotka opuściła przyjaciółki, mówiąc im, że idzie się zdrzemnąć. W rzeczywistości zakradła się do Zeleny, chcąc uśpić ją, gdyż obawiała się utraty Ruby, w której się zakochała. Wiedźma przyłapała ją, odebrała jej pantofelki i rzuciła na nią klątwę snu, wiedząc, że nie ma nikogo, kto kocha ją na tyle, by złamać urok. Korzystając z pantofelków, Zelena opuściła Oz. Ruby udała się za nią, próbując wyśledzić ją i dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Dorotką. Jakiś czas później przeklęte ciało kobiety zostało później znalezione przez Mulan i munchkiny i umieszczone na marach, gdzie czekało na powrót Ruby. Po tym, jak Kapturek wróciła do Oz za pomocą srebrnych pantofelków, pocałowała Dorotkę pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, który przełamał klątwę snu. Gdy Dorotka obudziła się, opowiedziała wybawicielce o tym, dlaczego postanowiła się zmierzyć z Zeleną w pojedynkę, po czym kobiety ponownie się pocałowały, ku uciesze tłumu. Miejsca Postacie Mieszkańcy Goście Ciekawostki * Oz oparte jest na lokalizacji o tej samej nazwie z powieści Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz. * W kapeluszu Jeffersona znajduje się zielona kurtyna, która prowadzi do Oz.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/10/21/once-upon-jack-sparrow/ Na niej znajduje się złoty napis "OZ". * Według matki adopcyjnej Zeleny, w Oz mieszkają wilki. Przypisy }} en:Land of Oz Kategoria:Miejsca